Me meetin the G-boys.
by Zero Output
Summary: Geez...this is brutal...*sighs*......R&R!


Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* of coarse I don't own Gundam Wing! I'd be like, fourty somthing. but I'm only 12. And I'm not 'that' good at drawing! and I'd be a millionair! and what do you think I'd make a Fansite for if I already owned it? and and and *gets dragged away*   
  
  
  
  
Heero: It's a pleasure *takes her hands and kisses it*  
  
Minot: Omg....*falls down*........*gets back up* I mean, heh..Nice to meet you!  
Heero: *looks around* Well, Bye.  
Minot: Bye!?  
Heero: yes, I have to go now.  
Minot: Oh! NO! YOU CAN'T! Please! Let me come with you!  
Heero: No.l  
Minot: *starts sobbing* why!?!  
Heero: I Just met you!  
Minot: If you leave! I'll kill myself!  
Heero: *walking away* Go ahead!!  
Minot: FINE! I'll find a different Gundam Pilot! A Nicer one..*sighs* Mwahaha, I WILL have you Heero Yuy.   
  
*Moving On*  
  
Wufei: Hello.  
Minot: *jumps on back and starts trying to take out his pony tail. And succeeds!* Hie!!!!  
Wufei: *bats at her* get off me!  
Minot: *gets off* you look much cuter with it down!  
Wufei: *quickly snatches it from her hands and ties his hair back* Baka.  
Minto: Uhh.....*sniff* OK, anyways! It's an honor to meet you!  
Wufei: You are too weak.. *starts walking back to Nataku*  
Minot: Nooo!! please just- Uhh, oh what the heck. I like the rest of them better than you anyways!  
  
*moving on*  
  
Minot: DUO!!!!!  
Duo: *turns around* GIRL I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!  
*They both run over to eachother*  
Minot: *hugs tighter than anything* DUO! HI!  
Duo: *puts hands up in air* Uhh-hi. Can I ask..Who are you!?!?  
Minot: ha.ha.Ha! Riiiight! The hole introduceing thing! It's Minot, I'm a HUUUGE fan of yours! and I was just wondering if-  
  
Duo: *sweatdrops* Can, you, let me go before my girlfriend see's?  
Minot: *lets go* Ohh, right, your girlfriend...Hilde  
Duo: Litsen! I gotta go! I have to go shopping for her today *makes gagging noise* Anyways! Nice meeting you!  
Minot: CRAP! *starts walking away*  
  
*Moving On*  
  
Minot: *eats popcorn* Trowa!  
Trowa: *stares at her with his beautiful green eyes* Yes?  
Minot: Trowa Trowa Trowa! Nice to fianally meet you!  
Trowa: Umm, do you know me?  
Minot: Hey! you don't have amnesia anymore!  
Trowa: *takes out gun* An how would you know about that huh?  
Minot: Uhhh...I tell you what.....I'll meet you later, I havta see Quatre!  
  
*moving on*  
  
Minot: *runs to shuttle place* Get me a flight to the Winner family foundation palace thingy.  
  
*later on*  
  
Minot: *runs over to Quatre* WE FIANALLY MEET! Erm, my names Minot.  
Quatre: Nice to meet you, I'm Quatre, Raberba, Winner.  
Minot: *grabs hand and starts walking with him* Yes, I know..uhh, anyways!  
  
*hours and hours of endless questions that she shouldnt know about (I.E.= "How did you feel when Dorthey stabbed you!?" and "Weren;t you just hurt inside when" or "How did you manag to figure") according to him because it's about his past an all, later*  
  
Quatre: Umm..M-Miss Minot-  
Minot: *won't shut up*  
Quatre: OK!!!!  
Minot: *stops talking*  
Quatre: You've just been RANTING on an on and on!!! and my fianl conclusion is . You.Need.Help. AND BADLEY!  
  
Minot: Do you know if you can rearrange the letters in your an my names together it can spell-  
Quatre: *steaming mad* NO! NO NO! and I DON'T CARE!!!  
Minot: *turns to camera thingy* Gee, I can even make Quatre go insane, thats pretty sad.....*looks at Quatre* MWahahahahahaa! or is it?....I could use this power to my- *starts being dragged away my gaurds* - advantage...  
  
  
******END****  
Minot: *looks at, uhh, well Minot the writer* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?  
  
Minot Writer: Waddya mean? you got-I mean, I-We, GR! YOU got to meet them didn't you!?  
Minot: YES! but they all thought I was insane!  
Minot writer: WELL! mobbing them when they don't even know who you are isn't a good first impression! OR talking about GW the seiries!!!  
  
Minot: And! and what was that hole popcorn thing!? I had popcorn just flying out of my mouth! a peice hit Trowa in the eye! thats probly why he got so mad!  
  
Minot writer: hey...Settle down me!!  
Minot: I WILL NOT settle down!!! HEY!!!! are you trying to say that I fat!?  
Minot writer: *sweatdrops* NO! THATS IT! THIS FIC IS OVER!!  
  
Minot: Noo!!! you simply can't! LOOK! LOOK LOOK! you already put a "The End" sign! SEE!!! Mwahahahahahahaha   
Minot writer: Thats a rap people!  
Minot: No! you won't get rid of me that easilly! YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET THIS!!! *stares blanlley* Uhh, HEY! don't make me say crazy things!  
  
*trails off*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
